


but i'm not done yet, falling for you.

by wqchirawit



Category: the gifted graduation - Fandom, นักเรียนพลังกิฟต์ | The Gifted (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, but he's actually vv soft, follow them i love their tweets, hardball wave, inspo from incorrect gifted on twt, ohm is soft as well, pang's dimples, pangwave boyfriends, pangwave canon, that's about it, uhh, wave is weak for them, wave loves pang, wave sits on pang's lap bc boyfriends, wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqchirawit/pseuds/wqchirawit
Summary: “i hate being touched.” wave spats with pure hatred. “don’t touch me. no one fucking touch me. i don’t touch anyone except my laptop.”the atmosphere in the room shifts with everyone trying to hold in their laughter. namtarn furrows her eyebrows with a small smile on her face.“but pang is hugging you right now.”
Relationships: Pang Pawaret Sermrittirong/Wave Wasuthorn Worachotmethee, PangWave - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	but i'm not done yet, falling for you.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first take for a pangwave short fic inspired by a tweet from @incorrectgifted on twt, follow them they're really fun :)  
> feedback is defo appreciated, you have no idea  
> that's all have fun reading :)

among the gifted students, everyone was aware that the one in charge was pang. despite coming from the lowest class in ridtha, he was the one who devised their plans and knew how to strategize when it came to the serious matters. him coming from class 8 never changed the way they thought about him as their leader. 

pang never got mad at his friends. sure, their plans go off the rails, but he takes the blame upon himself and doesn’t take it out on his fellow gifteds. he knows that they always try their best, and that not every time, everything succeeds at a first try.

so, instead of pang getting angry that they failed, it was wave who took it upon himself to carry the responsibility of letting the others know how much of a dud they were with failing this mission. everyone, especially the ones from class 1, knew how wave was, how bad his temper could be. wave openly discussing his anger was almost an everyday thing for them, with knowing how much he hates the other gifteds (mainly because wave thinks that everyone else thinks they’re better than him). so no one stood affected with his words. on the contrary, they found it amusing whenever wave would get mad at them, reason being he was in no position to be mad when he failed the mission, too. 

but, right now, as wave belted out hurtful words and screamed his anger out at everyone, they could only stand and listen to them.

“idiots!” wave yelled from his seat. he turns his head to catch everyone’s reaction, most of them looking down on the floor to avoid wave’s glare. wave saw red looking around the room. “you all failed! what the hell is wrong with you all?!”

“wave, c’mon,” ohm said softly, trying not to provoke the raging boy. “that’s too harsh. we tried our best, you know that.”

wave opened his mouth to speak, but only an aggravated sigh was let out. he takes a breath. 

“but you could’ve done better.” wave’s voice dropped dangerously. the gifteds suddenly felt uneasy at the tone. 

wave was scary when he shouts, but when he quiets down? they just hope he’s not thinking of ways to kill them all.

wave shakes his head and takes off his glasses, rubbing his temples in distress. ohm instantly feels bad, so he moves towards him to comfort him. wave detects it though, and looks up at ohm with such a menacing look. if ohm weren’t about to piss his pants in fright, he would’ve said that wave was almost cute when he takes his glasses off. 

“i hate being touched.” wave spats with pure hatred. “don’t touch me. no one fucking touch me. i don’t touch anyone except my laptop.”

the atmosphere in the room shifts with everyone trying to hold in their laughter. namtarn furrows her eyebrows with a small smile on her face. 

“but pang is hugging you right now.”

everyone cracks, laughter echoing around the room from all directions. wave freezes in his spot, glare dropping into a flustered look as his ears turn pink. he clears his throat quietly and slips his glasses back on his face.

from the start of the meeting, he forgot he had chosen the option to sit in pang’s lap as everyone proceeded to discuss what went wrong with their plan. no one said anything about it, which made wave forget where he was in the first place. pang also had no disagreements, and instead, had his arms snaked around wave’s waist and held him there ever since. he now remembers how pang held his wrist gently while his arms were around him when he was shouting earlier, which unconsciously made him calmer and would explain how his voice dropped earlier. 

“t-this means nothing!” wave stumbles upon his words as everyone laughed harder. he started moving slightly, so he turns his head to pang whose shoulders shook when he laughed. wave gave him an annoyed look, to which he stifled his laughter at that made his dimples more prominent. wave rolled his eyes and turned back around, trying to stifle the butterflies in his tummy himself.

“everyone get out!” wave didn’t even sound menacing anymore, and the laughters were never reduced. one by one, they piled out of the classroom, ohm being the last one to go out. he looked back at pang and wave, shook his head and went out, closing the door.

wave’s head drops in front of a desk, forehead in contact with the surface. he turned his head so he could comfortably lay his cheek on the desk. pang removed an arm from his waist and used it to rub his back.

“you okay?” wave hated the sweetness of his voice. he hated that he cared. he hated everything about pang. 

but at the same time, he loved it. loved him.

“i’m alright.” he was surprised at how soft his voice was. he figures it’s because of his position, with his cheek pressed on the surface of the desk.

“ohm was right, you know,” pang starts gently, seeing if wave would react. when he didn’t, he continued. “the others tried their best with this mission. i know they weren’t much affected with your words, seeing as it's the usual you, but you have to understand that no one can be precise or as excellent as you are. we have different potentials, whether with our powers or just in general, and therefore, we use them differently.”

wave huffs loudly. pang is right. pang is always right. why can’t he be imperfect?! he’s a dumb kid from class 8! for god’s sake, wave is literally smarter than him! and yet he isn’t!

“i hate you.” was wave’s only response.

pang chuckles. he moves to reach wave’s face, placing a soft kiss on his cheek that makes the other boy blush madly, the desk suddenly feeling a little too cold. pang leans back again in his seat, the hand on wave’s back moving up to his hair. he pats his hair and wave can’t help but feel hot.

“i love you too, you little hot-tempered menace.”


End file.
